


pillowtalk

by SybelRin



Series: 博君一肖 [7]
Category: real person piction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	pillowtalk

现背，凶车，道//具 捆//绑  
bgm：pillowtalk（求你点开）  
歌词自译＋参考网易云音乐

**＊Climb on board**  
飘摇于一叶爱的扁舟  
**We’ll go slow and high tempo**  
慢慢升温＊

“肖老师？”

无意间指尖相触，彼此的温度点燃了内心的躁动，以触点为心火烧火燎了一片皮肤。柔软的触感令人流连忘返，大概是食髓知味。

王一博保持着原始的姿势不愿移动，肖战却触电一般缩回了手。

庆功宴上愉悦轻松的喜庆氛围冲淡了那一丝若有若无的尴尬，只能从两人各怀心思的表情中找寻一点蛛丝马迹。

“他们看不见的。”

拍合照时终于理所当然地凑了极近，假装若无其事地整理着装，唇却贴近了肖战微红的耳尖，哈着裹挟酒味的气息。

像一个缠绵悱恻的吻。

肖战还是不愿回答，耳边的喧嚣嘈杂、祝酒庆贺都不重要，王一博只能听见他躁动狂跳的心，叫嚣着小别胜新欢的渴望。

还隐约听见，让肖战置气不理他的来源，足以让人脸红心跳的“嗡嗡”震动声。

**＊Light and dark**  
夜色蒙蒙，晦明不定  
**Hold me hard and mellow**  
请你紧抱我，共享今夜缠绵悱恻，  
**I'm** **seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure，**  
痛与快乐将相并驰行  
**Nobody but you, ‘body but me, ‘body but us，**唯有你，唯有我，享受此刻春宵美景＊

“肖老师。”

夜色被关在车门外，看不见川流不息的车辆，寻不见火树银花的繁华，找不到披银带辉的天幕。经纪人识趣地把空间留给二人，黑暗之中只剩彼此的逼仄空间里，伴随着醺醉的喘息，理智断了弦。

像是品尝琼汁甘露，唇舌吮过口腔中每一寸领土，毫不客气地宣誓着占有与主导。唇紧密地贴合，连气息都缠绕不清。

肖战的舌尖难得主动地轻触着王一博的齿关，去追逐，换来年下的狗崽崽更加肆无忌惮的索取与俘虏。

纯男性的气息交织升腾，手上的动作愈发肆无忌惮。这场贪欢，是血性与方刚，是诱人与娆惑，唤醒最原始的征服欲望。

一吻罢，肖战早已软成一汪春水，浑身脱力地任由王一博揉圆搓扁，迷离着眼眸在暗夜里闪着潋滟水光。

只有一双臂紧紧环拥着他的心上人。

**＊Bodies together，**  
翻云覆雨，  
**Fucking and fighting on，**  
水乳交融直至骨软筋酥，  
**It’s our paradise and it’s our war zone，**  
此乃你我的极乐世界，你我寻欢的战场＊

“肖老师……”

金属做的小东西从庆功宴开始前就兢兢业业勤勤恳恳地工作，嗡嗡的震动音比刚才更响一些。粉嫩的肠肉恋恋不舍地包裹拥吻着带来快感与刺激的小玩意，滴滴哒哒的黏液濡湿了大片布料。

“唔啊啊……哈嗯——”隐忍了整晚的肖战终于忍不住呻吟出声，年下恋人的恶趣味总让他羞臊不已。

但是欲罢不能。

那人的手指没入熟透的秘境，肖战摆动着细腰试图顺势摆脱那令他欲仙欲死的小东西，却被指尖推动着进入了更深的地方，严丝合缝地贴在敏感的那处凸起上，震动被无限放大。

王一博坏心地抽出一点，又狠狠摁往最深处的幽径。快感与空虚不断交替，汗液和体液滴滴哒哒，吟唱咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声

“嘶——狗崽崽……你唔嗯……拿出去一点哈啊……”  
酥麻的快感盘附着尾椎直冲天灵盖，遨游云霄一般，在这场聊无边际的性爱之中，失重坠落。

当他感觉到另一更加粗长滚烫的硬物抵上来时还是忍不住哀求出声，情欲中的尾音染了哭腔，却依旧嘴硬地唤着那人“小朋友”。

“肖老师，小朋友顶撞你几下，怎么了？”

**＊My enemy, My ally，Prisoners**  
亦敌亦友，相互禁锢，做彼此的囚徒  
**Then we’re free, it’s** **a** **thriller，**  
却又因爱重获自由，寻得激情，  
**A** **place that is so pure, so dirty and raw，**  
袒露性情，释放原始之性，  
**Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day，**没日没夜的缠绵于此极乐＊

“肖老师！”

酒红色的领带绕过腕骨分明的手腕，高档的布料温柔地护住了与之接触的肌肤，毫不怜惜地封锁了肖战所有抗拒的举动。

“王一博！你唔嗯……放、放开我啊……”

当王一博第三次按住他没完没了的抽刺时肖战实实在在地感到了不妙，挣扎着想要逃离却被狠狠掐着腰拉了回来，打桩一般的肉体碰撞在肖战瓷白的臀瓣留下一片彤云。

前端不知释放了多少次，却还是不屈不挠地挺立着，一涨一涨地刺痛。后穴含着王一博前两次喷涌而出的白浊，小腹沉甸甸的鼓了起来。

夜漫漫，还没结束。还远远没有结束。

润滑的后穴毫无保留地容纳着王一博的粗长，被绑起来的双手抵住那人精壮饱满的胸肌，被拉起轻吻啃咬之后不容置疑地压在头顶。

腿被掰成m型，以不可思议的角度向两面分开，只能配合霸道的恋人弓起腰，腰线弯曲成完美的弧度。雪白臀肉之间嫣红的穴口有点微肿，吐露着夹带丝丝夹杂着白浊透明黏液。

王一博的巨硕尽根没入，恨不得把两个浑圆的小球都塞进去的霸道根本不容肖战抗拒。小巧的入口被撑起，连褶皱都被熨平。

精液与肠液在不眠不休地抽插中拍打成白色的泡沫，被性器翻出的一点粉嫩肠肉可怜兮兮地诉说着渴求。

沉沦了，被幽囚了，却自由了。

“一博…噫啊…用、用力……”

＊**I'd** **love to hold you close, tonight and always，**  
愿你我能为比翼鸟，缱绻今世永不离，  
**I**’**d** **love to wake up next to you，**  
我愿早晨醒来看到你，在我身旁，  
**Pillow talk，**  
在枕边轻声呢喃＊

“肖老师？”

午时才起，美色误国，君王不早朝矣。

肖战不开口，舔了舔干涩的唇，王一博立马殷勤地递上晾好的温水。

温热的蜂蜜水润湿了干哑的喉咙，张口果然喑哑不堪。昨夜在肌肤上留下的斑驳触目惊心，王一博有些促狭地扭着脚，恭敬乖巧地立在床边，小心翼翼地拿眼瞥他。

得了便宜还卖乖。

“过来，咳……陪我躺一会。”

午间的阳光已刺目，没人愿意起来拉上窗帘。  
和你在一起的每分每秒都是我偷来的，你每一句枕边轻轻的呢喃都被我写在纸上记在心里。

我只想守着你，不要烨煜繁华的轩冕，只要柴米油盐的平淡。

**＊So we’ll piss off the neighbours，**  
因此我们不顾世人的恼怒，  
**In the place that feels the tears，**  
在此佳境尽情挥洒美好的泪水，  
**The place to lose your fears，**  
无所畏惧，  
**Yeah, reckless behavior，**  
为所欲为＊

“肖老师。”  
“嗯？”  
“那我走了。”  
可我迈不动步子。

“肖老师？”  
“嗯。”  
“我会看你的新戏的。”  
可我想和你入余生所有的戏。

“肖老师！”

他转过身，一如既往的温柔，“嗯？”

“我们会一直在一起吗？”

他嫌我的问题太幼稚，笑着说我还是个小朋友。

我就是仗着自己是小朋友，才敢问出口。

我知道他不敢回答。

我把我的开心我的快乐我的幸福全都预支给你，所以肖老师，求你给我一个，肯定的回答。


End file.
